The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a connector which may make electrical connection to a cable having a conductor offset from the center axis of the cable.
There is presently available a cathodic protection system for preventing corrosion of the reinforcing steel in concrete contaminated by salt. This system utilizes an anode device that is connected to a low voltage DC power source. The anode comprises two wires embedded in a flat conductive polymer strip. The anode is similar in appearance to a conventional flat electrical cable having round conductors joined by a plastic web. A plurality of anodes is provided in 10 foot strips for convenience in mounting the anodes against a concrete slab. Connecting links are required to interconnect the adjacent strips.
Unlike a conventional flat cable, in the aforementioned anode the wires are embedded in circular cable-like sections of the anode offset from the center axis of such cable sections, that is, in an eccentric manner. In the past electrical connection between each anode conductor and the connecting link between adjacent anode strips has been made by use of a mating pair of electrical connector plug and receptacle members. To connect one of the connector members to the anode conductor, it has been necessary to strip the jacket from the end of the conductor and crimp a pin contact onto the bared end of the conductor. The contact is then inserted into the housing of a connector member which then can be connected to the mating half of the connector on the connecting link which contains a socket contact. This assembly procedure is time consuming. Further, such arrangement requires two pairs of mating connector halves for connecting one line of conductors at the junction of two anodes, which adds to the expense of the anode connecting arrangement.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector which may connect a wire to a cable having a conductor eccentrically mounted therein in a simple and inexpensive manner, yet provide a good electrical connection between the cable conductor and the wire and also a sealing engagement between the parts.